I'm Ok
by VinDiesel-Xander
Summary: Bosco's younger sister is still feeling the past....bad summery, the story idea just came to me suddenly. Tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I'm ok" by Christina A. Nor do I own the characters from Third Watch. I only own Mackenzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bosco and Faith walked into the theatre that was attached to Bosco's sister, Mackenzie's school. They took their seat in the middle of a row of seats. Bosco and Faith were about to watch the annual music night that the schools music department puts on once a year. All Bosco knew, is that Mackenzie was singing a solo in it. Bosco wished that their mother would come, but she was very ill at the time.   
"So what do you think she's singing tonight?" Faith asked Bosco.  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that it will be good." Bosco replied.  
  
After a couple minutes of waiting, the lights finally dimmed. Different bands came on, such as the stage bands, the concert bands, some soloists and different choirs.   
"Who knew there were this many talented students interested in music." Faith said, really amazed by what she has been hearing.   
"Yeah, but I wished they would get on to the good part." Bosco said, referring to his sister.  
"Be patient. Bos." Faith reminded him.  
"She's probably nervous. I should go support her." Bosco said, worrying about his sister.  
"She'll be fine. Look, she's on after this band plays." Faith said, pointing to the program pamphlet.  
  
Bosco tried to sit still and be as patient as he could be. He couldn't wait to see his younger sister on stage singing to a crowd of people. Bosco knew that her voice was like one of an angel. He just had no clue what song she was going to sing. Bosco and Faith watched the curtain go down. Bosco rearranged himself in the chair.   
"These damn seats are too uncomfortable. What are they made of? Concrete?" Bosco said.  
"Its cause your stressing about her solo. Calm down, she'll be just fine." Faith tried to reassure her partner.   
  
The curtain opened and the bright light shone on Mackenzie who was sitting on a stool, with the microphone close to her on its stand. Mackenzie looked out into the crowd, although she couldn't see them because of the many bright lights, she could sense their presence. The beginning of the song played, Mackenzie took a deep breath and let her steady voice capture the audience.  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake  
I look back at yesterday  
And I'm OK  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming, please no more  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done  
For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake  
I look back at yesterday  
  
It's not so easy to forget  
All the marks you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And everyday afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see next  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love you gave  
And every morning that I wake  
I look back at yesterday  
And I'm OK  
  
I'm OK  
  
"Wow." Was all Bosco could say. He had no clue that the past was still bothering Mackenzie. All the beatings she watched their mother take by their father, all Bosco wanted to do was give his sister a hug. He started to get up.  
"Where are you going?" Faith whispered.  
"To see my sister." Bosco replied.  
"Bos, you just can't get up and leave. Its rude." Faith said.   
"I saw what I wanted to see, and now I'm leaving." Bosco said, sarcastically.  
"Well then, wait for me in the lobby. I'm staying." Faith said.  
  
When Bosco walked into the lobby, he began searching around for his sister. He realized that she was probably within the school. He picked a seat on the couch in the lobby and decided to wait.   
  
"Bosco…wake up." Bosco heard a familiar voice say.  
"Mac?" Bosco said sleepily.   
"Yup…the concerts over. Its time to go home. Faith is in the washroom. She couldn't bear to wake you up. She said you were saying some pretty interesting stuff in your sleep. Something about seeing Sully in a thong." Mac told her big brother.  
"Did I really say that?" Bosco said, petrified.  
"I dunno…ask Faith." Mac said as Faith came out of the washroom and walked over to them.  
"Mac, sit down. What's going on in your head? What made you sing Christina's song?" Bosco asked.  
"Well…I wanted to express my feelings, and that song was perfect for me to do just that." Mac said.  
"Are you worried that he'll come back. That he will come back and hurt mom and you." Faith asked.  
"Yes. I'm terrified. He hurt the whole family." Mac stated.  
"Well don't worry. I will not hurt you or mom again. You hear me? Over my dead body will he hurt you or mom ever again." Bosco stated. "Let's go home."  
  
Bosco, Faith and Mackenzie walked through the theatre doors and out to the car. Mackenzie felt save and protected for the first time in her 18 years. 


End file.
